gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Kadam Team
The Kadam Team "L.A. face with the Oakland booty..." For an in-depth view of the relationship, visit the ''Kadam'' page. This team page was created by the amazing TinaForever. Rules The Rules *Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. *Don't delete anything that isn't yours. *Respect other people's point of view. *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Kadam, please don't bash or vandalize this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate text or images. *Any registered user that ships Kadam, must be allowed to sign.. *Any other rules must be approved by an admin. TabberCSS Reasons to Ship Kadam= Reasons to Ship Kadam *From the get go, Adam has been really nice to Kurt. *Adam's performance of Baby Got Back brought a smile to Kurt's lips. *Adam encouraged Kurt to step out of his comfort zone and audition for the Apples. *Adam complemented Kurt many times in the very first episode he was introduced. *They obviously have a lot of chemistry together. *Their voices would sound great together in a duet. *Because Adam doesn’t allow Kurt to think he is anything other than the amazing and talented man we all know he is. *Because its nessacary for Kurt to leave all of Lima behind him and live in he moment of New York. *Kurt was in the dance class working hard, Adam noticed that, complimented him, and even when Kurt tried to deny it he wouldn’t let him. *They're both very talented and got into NYADA. *Adam doesn't care about other's opinion and sings in the Apples even though it's s "social suicide" and Kurt never cared about anyone slagging him because he's gay. *When Kurt got popular because of his win at the Midnight Madness and the same two dudes that were making fun of the Adam's Apples started praising it for his win. Kurt told them off for gossiping about the Adam's Apples. *When Kurt thought that he won the Midnight Madness instead of Rachel only because of the lucky song choice, Adam told him it wasn't because of that, he won because he is a good singer. *Because of the way Adam stared at Kurt after he defended him when two dudes were making fun of his Glee Club. *Because Adam asked Kurt to go the movies with him and find the sappiest love story and make it their movie. |-| Kadamers= Kadamers Previous Signatures: 1 - 100 101. Gleeek0413 102. Gerff 103. Theyellowbrickroad 104. PerfectRivera 105. Gleekforever1018 106. Aquarius20 107. Brittanalovers 108. Inem09 109. Eugene limaheights 110. 111. Omiifabray 112. Smythe666 113. Lucky Agron 114. Myers1978 115. KaidanLegion 116. 117. 118. CatalinaSw33t 119. Gleefan4-ever 120. AdamCrawford086 |-| Fanfictions= Fanfictions! Click Here For Some Amazing Kadam Fanfictions ♥ |-| Templates= Kadam Templates |-| Featured Moment= Featured Tumblr Post Source |-| Gallery= Kadam Gallery tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o5_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o3_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o1_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o6_250.gif 411Kadam.gif Cutekadam.gif Kadam.gif Ftw!kadam.gif Tumblr mh5ygp95Ka1qaxxelo1 250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o1_250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o3_250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o4_250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o2_250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o5_250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o6_250.gif Thesecuties! kadam.gif Babyboys!kadam.gif Kurtdefendsadamsapples kadam.gif Flawlesskurtsie kadam.gif Kurtannoyedbythoseidiots kadam.gif Happy!kadam.jpg Gettogetheralready kadam.gif Kurtandadam.png AdamKurtRachel GaBoF.jpg Kadambeingflawless.gif tumblr_mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o2_250.gif tumblr_mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o3_250.gif 381369_315892698437774_2049238219_n.jpg tumblr_mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o4_250.gif tumblr_mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjbwkpCFdD1qh0nwmo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mjbtsatToN1qfoe0po1_250.gif tumblr_mjbtsatToN1qfoe0po2_250.gif BaGoFCap7.png SadieHawkins - kadam.gif Girls&boysonfilm kadam.png Movies!kadam.gif Iamserious adam.gif Sappiestlovestory adam.gif Andthenthat adam.gif Ourmovie!kadam.gif Touchingmoment!kurt.gif Laughs!kadam.gif Comfort!kadam.gif Annoyed!kadam.gif Inthekitchen - kadam.gif Kadamandrachel.gif Introduction - kadam.gif Hey!kadam.gif Vote!kadam.gif Firstmeeting - kadam.gif Silentclaps!kadam.gif Bgb smile laugh kadam.gif Doitagain!kadam.gif 1.jpg Picture_19.png Helookssoworriedaboutkurt kadam.gif GABOF kadam.gif Sometears kadam.gif Likethemsomuch kadam.gif Smiless kadam.gif Theverybeggining kadam.gif Shakingbacon kadam.gif Thinkingaboutyou kadam.gif Sadiehawkins - kadam.gif Letsgoforcoffee kadam.gif Cutiess! - kadam.gif Babygotback - kadam.gif 1handhold kadam.gif 2handhold kadam.gif 3handhold kadam.gif 4handhold kadam.gif Lesmiserables kadam.gif Luck - kadam.gif Imeanreally seriously judgingyou - kadam.gif Lookingateachother kadam.gif Silent claps kadam.gif Diva1 kadam.gif Shakehands kadam.png Confusedkurt kadam.gif Aww hereallycaresaboutkurt kadam.gif Thesecuties icant kadam.gif Thesappiestlovestory kadam.gif Newbackgroundimageforthekadamteampage.png Manip - fromgauristumblr kadam.jpg 1thinkingaboutsigningup kadam.gif Adamintroducinghimself kadam.gif Category:Teams